Ideal Life
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: One Shot. Roxas menait une vie parfaitement normale, et il tenait bien à la garder. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir... Shonen ai très léger, RikuRoxas.


** Ideal Life **

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts pas à moi.

Rating : J'ai mis T pour boy's love, mais vu le contenu j'aurai vraiment pu mettre K…

--

* * *

Je m'appelle Roxas. Roxas Stadfeld, 17 ans, en première à Hikari High School, le lycée le plus prestigieux de Destiny Islands.

J'avais une vie on ne peut plus normale. Le matin j'allais au lycée à pieds, à midi je mangeais à la cafet', et le soir je rentrais chez moi et m'occupais comme je pouvais.

Oui, parfaitement normale. Jusqu'à hier soir. Et maintenant j'hésite à retourner en cours ce matin.

Vous voulez connaître la cause de ce malaise ?

Il s'appelle Riku Sakano. Il a 18 ans, dans la même classe que moi, et habite à deux rues de mon appart.

Son bulletin scolaire est une véritable énigme. On y trouve rarement deux fois la même note, et d'un jour à l'autre il peut passer d'un 19 à un 3 sans aucune raison valable. Quand on lui pose la question, il prétexte un coup de barre. En gros, c'est un flemmard. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des notes excellentes aux examens. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a redoublé une classe uniquement à cause d'un trop grand nombre d'absences. Le matin, il suit la même route que moi, mais on ne discute pas vraiment. A midi, il sort avec ses amis, et le soir il traîne dans les rues. En clair, c'est tout l'inverse de moi. Jusqu'à nos coupes de cheveux : lui a de longues mèches argentées et lisses, et moi des cheveux courts, blonds, et en bataille.

Mais alors quel rapport entre ce type et mon problème ? J'y viens.

Dans notre lycée, toutes les semaines deux élèves d'une classe sont sélectionnés par ordre alphabétique pour nettoyer toutes les salles de leur étage après les cours, et ce pendant la semaine entière. Hier, on était lundi et c'était mon tour. Et celui de Riku. Jusque là tout allait bien, on avait jamais réellement discuté, quelques phrases de temps en temps. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment social, quand à lui il est du genre à se trouver un groupe d'amis et à ne parler à personne d'autre. Donc ce soir-là, on a pas vraiment engagé la conversation. On s'est contenté de faire notre travail, et ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Quand on a enfin fini, il était déjà huit heures, et le bahut était désert. J'allais rentrer chez moi. Ma vie aurait repris son cours, routine banale mais confortable. Ouais, tout aurait pu rester comme avant, et ne jamais changer.

--

Et là, ce sale type...

Riku m'a...

...

...

...Embrassé.

--

--

_Flash Back._

Roxas lança sans ménagement l'éponge dans le sceau rempli de produit, dont l'eau avait pris une teinte grisâtre.

- Voilà, c'est enfin fini ! Dit-il en étirant ses bras.

Riku posa le balai qu'il tenait dans un coin.

- Il commence à faire tard. La nuit est en train de tomber.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Fit le blond en regardant par la fenêtre. Aaah... Et moi qui espérais avoir un peu de temps libre...

- Pourtant t'habites pas loin. Ou tu te couches aussi tôt ?

- Non, mais on a un contrôle demain, alors va falloir que je révise un peu...

- Ah.

Le plus jeune regarda l'argenté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il l'agaçait, à pouvoir avoir de bons résultats sans avoir besoin de réviser. Lui devait passer au moins une heure ou deux par jour à faire ses devoirs. Il sortit de la salle de classe et attendit que son aîné fasse de même avant de refermer la porte. Ou du moins d'essayer.

- Tu sais, dit-il tout en bataillant avec la serrure, t'étais pas obligé de rester tout le temps. J'aurai très bien pu finir tout seul. Et puis t'avais un truc de prévu ce soir, non ?

- ...C'est bon, je préfère rester ici.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond en forçant un peu plus.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Dis toujours.

Il parvint enfin à fermer la porte et soupira, satisfait, quand soudain une main vint se poser sur la sienne. Il sursauta et se retourna, et c'est là qu'il vit que l'argenté était un peu trop près à son goût…

_Fin du flash back._

--

--

Roxas prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Il n'avait pas révisé. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lire quelque chose l'image du visage de Riku, si près du sien, envahissait son esprit et impossible de retenir quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, aussi.

- AAAH Riku je te hais !! Grogna-t-il en sortant de l'immeuble.

Il l'avait _embrassé_. Un autre garçon l'avait embrassé. Et lui, comme un idiot, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de rester figé comme une statue, puis de s'enfuir en courant. En y repensant, c'était un peu malpoli... Une minute ! Il l'avait bien cherché, cet homo de malheur !

L'adolescent se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Comment allait-il réagir face à Riku après... Oh, et si jamais il venait et lui disait quelque chose d'embarrassant devant toute la classe ?!

Paniqué, Roxas regarda en arrière. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour...

- Hé, Roxas !!

Et voilà, c'était définitivement trop tard maintenant. Le blond se retourna, bien que sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Une fille en uniforme courut vers lui, son cartable à la main. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux rouges et des yeux bleu foncés. Et si elle n'avait pas été son amie d'enfance, Roxas l'aurait sûrement trouvé plutôt mignonne.

- Salut, Kairi. Tu es matinale aujourd'hui.

- Héhé, en fait mon réveil était mal réglé et à sonné une heure plus tôt : impossible de me rendormir, expliqua la rousse.

Kairi Umiko, 17 ans, était elle aussi dans la classe de Roxas et Riku, mais contrairement à l'argenté elle connaissait le blond depuis l'école primaire. De nature réservé, Roxas n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, et Kairi avait dû faire de gros efforts pour parvenir à se frayer un chemin à travers la barrière solide qui bloquait tout accès au cœur du garçon. En réalité, elle l'avait suivi partout comme un petit chien jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole, et au final ils étaient devenus de très bons amis.

- Quelque chose va mal ? T'as pas l'air bien, ce matin, remarqua la jeune fille.

Touché. Mais comment elles faisaient, ces filles, pour tout deviner comme ça ?

- C'est rien, mentit aisément le blond. A cause de mes révisions, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Aaah, Roxas, tu passes trop de temps à réviser ! Soupira-t-elle. Faut s'amuser, dans la vie !

- Oui, oui, fit le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils ne partaient pas dans tous les sens (ce qui n'aurait pas tellement changé de sa coiffure habituelle, mais bon...).

Les deux étudiants arrivèrent devant l'enceinte de leur lycée et, comme tous les jours, se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amis respectifs. Pour Kairi, il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de filles de plusieurs classes de première mélangées, et pour Roxas... Eh bien, Roxas n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, donc il alla s'installer sur un banc pour tenter une révision de dernière minute.

--

--

La dernière heure de cours s'acheva et peu à peu les élèves quittèrent la salle. Roxas terminait de ranger ces affaires. A son grand bonheur, Riku ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois de la journée. Il avait parfois eu l'impression de sentir son regard sur lui pendant les cours, mais peut-être avait-il simplement rêvé...

L'adolescent se leva, mit son sac sur ses épaules, et s'avança vers la sortie... Quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tressaillit.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda la voix de Riku juste derrière lui.

- Je... Rentre... Chez moi... ? Bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

Il se tourna vers l'argenté mais ne le regarda pas en face, préférant baisser la tête pour ne pas montrer son air embarrassé. Riku le regarda un instant puis s'éloigna.

- Ok, à demain.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et quitta la salle. Il marcha rapidement le long du couloir et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il se mit à courir jusqu'à arriver chez lui.

--

--

Roxas posa son sac par terre et s'affala sur une chaise à proximité. Il avait été ridicule devant Riku, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas devant le moitié de la classe ! Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait revenir à sa vie tranquille et sans tracas, tout était tellement plus simple alors...

Quelques heures plus tard, l'adolescent décida de prendre une douche. L'eau coulait doucement sur son corps tandis qu'il rinçait ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda sa main droite. Cette main que l'argenté avait saisi, 24 heures plus tôt, juste avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes... Et dire que son premier baiser lui avait été volé par un garçon...

- Désolé, Riku, mais je ne suis pas gay, dit-il à voix haute.

Il coupa l'eau et ouvrit la portière de sa cabine de douche puis saisit sa serviette et se frotta le visage. Il resta immobile quelques secondes.

- Il va pourtant falloir que je lui dise... Murmura-t-il.

Il inclina sa tête en arrière et repassa à nouveau la scène d'hier soir dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi ça ne veut pas me sortir de l'esprit ? Se demanda-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, ça ne devrait pourtant pas me tracasser autant que ça... Hum... Peut-être que quand je lui aurai dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, ça ira mieux.

Il se mit à rire tout seul.

- Quelle tête elle ferait, Kairi, si j'étais avec Riku ! Elle finirait par l'apprendre, c'est sûr. Les autres de la classe aussi, ma réputation serait foutue. Enfin, ça risque pas d'arriver de toute façon.

Il regarda sa tête dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés mais déjà les mèches commençaient à se redresser sur sa tête. C'était génétique, à ce qu'il parait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les gars, quand ils sortent ensemble ? Hm... Probablement la même choses que les autres couples. Aller au ciné, traîner tout le temps ensemble, se partager les mêmes boissons, s'asseoir sur un banc l'un à côté de l'autre... Ouais, tout ce qu'ils font dans les films, quoi.

Il sourit, envieux.

- J'aimerai bien faire ça, moi aussi...

Fermant les yeux doucement, il s'imagina, assis sur un banc. Sa main est posée à côté de lui, et une autre main est par dessus. L'image de l'argenté vint à son esprit contre son gré et se plaça à côté de lui, il la chassa. "Je dois lui dire rapidement, avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées".

Il se mit à imaginer la scène : il se tiendrait devant Riku une fois qu'ils seraient seuls et lui avouerait tout simplement qu'il préférait les filles. Si ça se trouve, ça ne lui ferait rien. Ou alors, il baisserait les yeux et partirait sans rien dire. Et il ne viendrait plus en cours. Peut-être même qu'il changerait de lycée. Ce serait la meilleure solution, comme ça ils ne seraient pas gênés en se voyant.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Si Riku n'était plus là...

Il reprendrait sa vie normale. Le matin, il irait au lycée à pieds. A midi il mangerait à la cafet'. Et le soir...

_Le soir, il serait à nouveau seul._

--

Roxas ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à sourire.

- Pourquoi...

Un petit rire lui échappa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure... ?

--

_Pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes ?_

--

Et soudain, quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Roxas.

Quelque chose d'important. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier.

Quelque chose d'impardonnable. Parce qu'il l'a oublié.

Ce soir. Il devait rester au lycée.

--

--

Roxas courut, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Le vent du soir lui fouetta le visage, et l'humidité de ses cheveux lui donna mal à la tête.

Mais peu importe.

Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures quarante-six. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée.

- Tss... Y'a aucune chance qu'il soit encore là, murmura-t-il.

Pourtant, il pénétra dans la cour et poussa la porte du bâtiment des premières. Ce n'était pas verrouillé. Le cœur de Roxas se mit à accélérer tandis qu'il montait les deux étages en courant. Il était enfin dans le couloir de son étage. Et juste un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres de lui, ce stupide garçon aux cheveux argentés fermait à clé la dernière salle de classe. Il resta devant la porte quelques secondes et, bien qu'il fut loin, le blond put le voir sourire tristement. Il remit les clés dans sa poche et fit quelques pas en avant, puis il releva la tête et se figea.

- Roxas ?

A bout de souffle, le plus jeune ne bougea pas. Il était épuisé, et son cœur battait à toute allure.

Mais était-ce vraiment uniquement parce qu'il avait couru ?

Riku fit quelques pas vers lui mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence puis Roxas baissa la tête.

- Dé... Désolé, dit-il entre deux halètements. Je... J'avais complètement oublié de...

- C'est pas grave, dit doucement Riku. Je viens de finir.

- Je...

- Laisse tomber, continua le plus grand. Je comprends que t'aies pas envie de me voir.

Roxas releva sa tête et cligna des yeux, mais cette fois c'était Riku qui regardait ailleurs.

- Hein ?

- Excuse-moi. Pour l'autre fois. T'es... T'es pas obligé de venir les autres soirs. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour le ménage.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, toujours perdu.

- Te sens pas obligé de m'adresser la parole, conclut l'argenté.

Il marcha devant lui et passa devant Roxas sans rien dire. Le blond resta immobile et Riku commença à descendre les marches.

- Ce... C'est pas ça... Chuchota-t-il.

Il posa deux doigts sur ses propres lèvres sans quitter la porte de la dernière salle - celle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à refermer - de ses yeux bleus.

- Non, je...

Il sentit une goutte d'eau lui traverser chaque joue.

--

_Cette main, qui avait touché la sienne un jour plus tôt..._

_Elle était tellement apaisante..._

--

- RIKU !!

L'argenté s'arrêta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un Roxas essoufflé et en larmes.

- Que.. ?!

- Je veux revenir !! Cria le blond.

Riku le regarda, perdu. Mais il dut attendre que le plus jeune ait repris un minimum d'oxygène pour avoir droit à la suite.

- Je veux revenir, répéta-t-il. Demain soir... Et après-demain...

Il baissa sa tête d'un coup et les deux larmes tombèrent de son visage.

- Je veux revenir faire le ménage avec toi !!

Le plus grand le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

--

--

Le matin, partir au lycée à pieds.

A midi, manger à la cafet'.

Et le soir, rentrer chez moi et m'occuper comme je peux.

Je pensais vraiment que c'était une vie idéale

Et puis j'ai imaginé

Ce que serait ma vie, si je sortais avec Riku

Et en comparant les deux, je me suis dit

Que cette vie parfaite que j'avais toujours menée

Etait vraiment horrible

C'est pour ça

Que j'ai couru jusqu'ici

Que j'ai couru jusqu'à toi.

--

Riku lâcha son sac, il s'avança, et serra Roxas contre lui.

Le blond se laissa faire, ferma ses yeux, puis la main du plus grand le força à relever sa tête. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, turquoise contre bleu. Riku hésita, alors ce fut à Roxas de se pencher en avant pour leur second premier baiser. Mais cette fois, le blond put les ressentir à part entière, ces lèvres si chaudes qui l'embrassaient avec tendresse.

--

Parce que je veux vivre avec toi.

Parce que je veux partir le matin en tenant ta main.

A midi, manger à côté de toi.

Et le soir, rentrer avec toi et parler avec toi.

De tout ce qu'on aura fait de notre journée.

Parce que je ne veux pas

D'une vie normale

Où rien ne se passe

Où tout va toujours bien

--

Parce que je ne veux pas

De cette vie idéale

Où tu n'existes pas.

--

**Fin**

--

--

NdA : 5... 5 heures 19 ?! Mais ça va pas de veiller aussi tard ?! XD

Enfin j'avais envie de faire une fic toute simple, pour une fois. Mais en la relisant, elle est vraiment très courte ! Oo

Rha trop fatiguée, je la posterai demain... (baille)

--

Au fait, au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions :

- Roxas vit seul. Ses parents habitent loin, alors ils lui ont loué un appart pas cher.

- Riku vit seul, mais sa grande sœur vient souvent lui rendre visite sans prévenir.

- Les amis de Riku sont Axel et Sora. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une fic Kingdom Hearts 8D

- Les amies de Kairi sont Naminé et Selphie. ...Hein ? Comment ça on s'en fiche ? XD

- Roxas s'était rhabillé avant de retourner à son lycée 8)

- Par la suite, Roxas va accepter de sortir avec Riku. Trois semaines plus tard, pour la première fois ils c... (se fait bâillonner par le comité de censure)

- Lorsque Kairi l'apprendra, elle fera cette tête : O . O

- Un garçon de leur classe, Seifer, se moquera d'eux. Il sera retrouvé assassiné chez lui trois jours plus tard. En effet, il avait fait l'erreur d'emprunter de l'argent à un groupe de mafieux et n'avait pas pu rembourser.

- La semaine suivante, ce sera le tour de Tidus et Hayner de faire le ménage. Mais ils n'engageront pas de relation homosexuelle pour autant.

- Un jour, la sœur de Riku le surprendra en train d'embrasser Roxas alors qu'elle lui rendait une visite surprise. Elle fera cette tête : O . o

- Le professeur principal de Roxas et Riku a 33 ans, est célibataire et élève seul sa fille de deux ans.

- Kairi trouvera un chien errant dans la rue et l'adoptera.

--

...Reviews ? 8D


End file.
